megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Acid Ace
is the EM Wave Change form of A.C. Eos and his Wizard, Acid. Using the Ace Program, they are able to Wave Change to form Acid Ace, and are registered under Project TC as No. 001. Acid Ace is the first EM Wave Chance form achieved via an artificial Wizard rather than an organic one, but a side-effect of this is that Ace's physical body is damaged over time. In addition, when Acid becomes corrupted with Noise, Acid Ace is capable of Finalizing into a berserk form called Acid Ace B. Acid Ace is fought three times in the story - once where he cannot be damaged and the player must survive a few turns, a second time normally, and third when corrupted as Acid Ace B. Two other forms also exist, Acid Ace R and BB, which are fought in the Black Hole Server and as a random Nintendo Wi-Fi opponent, respectively. Specificationshttp://megaman.capcom.com/secret/satellite.html Acid Ace is a highly customized and advanced EM Wave Change, designed specifically for light and mobile combat with the newest information analysis technologies. *'Anti-Ballistic Shield:' This shield is designed to protect Acid Ace's head from attacks from either side. Furthermore, it can automatically defend against any attack for which there is already pre-existing analyzer data. *'Wing Vernier:' A vernier that ejects high-density EM Wave Energy, enabling high speed movements that allow Acid to close the distance between him and his enemies for close-quarter combat. Also, because the energy is ejected at very high pressures, it works as a sharp sword that slices anyone it touches. *'Acid-Wave Analyzer:' This part comprises the whole of Acid's capabilities for information collection and analysis. It uses every piece of information before it to create an unstoppable strategy. Through Acid, it can also connect to the Satella Police database and instantly delete any virus that has been registered there. *'Satella Police Insignia:' The emblem of the Satella Police. All the Satella Police staff are required to display this symbol, which indicates that they are EM Wave crime prevention specialists. *'Acid Blaster:' An EM Wave Energy gun featuring a Hunter-VG, this weapon enables Acid to dispatch a wide variety of attacks using the same Battle Cards as Mega Man. It was originally designed with long-range attacks in mind, but Acid Ace has proven himself to be more proficient with Sword-type cards. Power and Abilities In the game, Acid Ace is a unique boss, being able to use different Battle Card attacks in succession, in addition to his own attacks. Due to the nature of his various attacks, he is capable of attacking the weakness of all non-Finalized Noise Changes, barring Rogue Noise (which has no weakness). Including his Battle Cards, Acid Ace has the biggest moveset in the Star Force Universe, and is only second to Bass.EXE in the entire Battle Network/Star Force universe. His known attacks are: *'Lock-On Sword:' (ロックオンソード) Acid Ace locks onto the player's current position, then moves to that panel and slashes it, cracking the panel. This attack cannot be blocked, and later versions have him slash two times. Sword and Break attributes. *'Acid Blaster:' (アシッドブラスター) Other than normal shooting device, Acid Ace use this to dispatch a variety of Battle Cards below: **'Mad Vulcan:' (マッドバルカン) Fires 8 shots at the player. **'Buzz Saw:' (ギザホイール) A buzzsaw travels down the column before curving at the player's row. It can be deflected by attacking the wheel and blocking it. Sword attribute. **'Grand Wave:' (グランドウェーブ) A wave travels across the ground and changes rows to move towards the player. **'Dance Fire:' (ダバフレイム) A flame hits all panels down the current column. Fire element. **'Wide Wave: ' (ワイドウェーブ) Fires a wave that travels down three adjacent columns. Water element. **'Stealth Laser: ' (ステルスレーザー) Fires 3 invisibility-piercing shots down the column. Elec element. **'Squall:' (コガラシ) A small tornado hits 8 times on one panel, removing Barriers and Auras. Wood element, Wind attribute. *'Wing Blade:' (ウィングブレード) Acid Ace charges down his current column, hitting anything in his path as well as the adjacent columns. This attack can be blocked if the player is not directly in front of him. Wind and Break attributes. *'Omega Laser:' (オメガレーザー) Acid Ace charges energy and fires a multi-hit laser down his column as well as the adjacent column(s). Battle Cards Battle Cards are obtained by defeating Acid Ace. is a Giga Card exclusive to Mega Man Star Force 3 Black Ace. Acid Arrest, known as in Japan, is the Battle Card of Acid Ace on his out of control form. When used, Acid Ace appears and uses three random attacks, which include Acid Blaster, Dance Fire, Wide Wave, and Squall. Acid Arrest is a promotional Battle Card, being only available during 2008 events in Japan or with the DS Download Service in North America.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Acid Arrest Battle Card Comes To Nintendo Channel Etymology The name Acid Ace holds the same possible references as the names of the wizard and human that make him, which are Acid and A.C. Eos, respectively. Another possible reference drawn from Ace is the term flying ace, which is used to refer to military aviators who have succeeded in shooting down several enemy aircrafts, which is in direct relation to Acid Ace's shooting and semi-flight capabilities. Gallery AcidAceConcept.png|Front and back view Acid Ace - Berserker Mode.png|Acid Ace when forced to go berserk by Joker Acid_Illegal.png|Acid Arrest Battle Card AcidAceConceptB.png|Character details AcidBlaster.png|Acid Ace's blaster AcidAceEarlyConcept.png|Concept art Trivia * Acid Ace is considered a mixture of both Colonel.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE, and SearchMan.EXE. It is due to the fact that he inherits wide range of various weapons, sword mastery, and a target lock-on aspect that can pierce invisibility. * Acid Ace is considered to be an inversion of a Zero trope as well as his spiritual successor Protoman.EXE since most Zero expies would rely on swords but Acid Ace relies on wide versatile of weapons with his sword as his main weapon. Ace is the complete opposite of Zero and Chaud since he is cheerful but at the same time he is quick on his feet as Baryl as a commander. * He is this to both Protoman.EXE and Colonel.EXE in terms of corrupted form by an evil organization whose sacrifices are similar as well. * Most of Acid Ace's sword moves share a resemblance with ProtoMan.EXE since both of them are in high position of their respective organizations. The same thing applies to Zero from Mega Man X. Black Ace's meteor server deals with a lot of sword cards which serves as a reference to Zero/ProtoMan as well. * According to the official website, Acid Ace's profile data hidden within the Satellite Server was hacked by outside forces (presumably Dealer), which prompted an additional layer of security. * The profile section of Acid Ace's first page is misspelled as "Adic Ace". References Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Males Category:Project-TC